World of Pokémon: Paul's Adventure
by Shimura Seiji
Summary: In the world of Pokémon, Paul begins his journey to be a Pokémon master! In this first "episode" Paul takes his final exam in Trainer School, determining whether he will be able to partake in the traditional Pokemon journey.


**_DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Pokémon; however, the storyline I have created using them is. _**

**_Please enjoy!_**

Pre-episode Background:

Main Character: Paul

Height: 4' 9"

Weight: 100 lbs ~ So, a slim build, not very muscular.

Hair: Short and brown, with the front spiked up

Eyes: gray/blue

Clothing: A light brown PKMN logo t-shirt underneath his favorite Pokémon zip-up and hooded sweatshirt colored dark navy blue and a lighter sky blue. He wears Dark brown cargo pants and Navy Blue generic sneakers. (We'll leave out the boxers and socks xD).Yeah, he tries to match.

Personality traits: Kind, patient.

* * *

><p>Episode 1:<p>

_Let's Roggenrola_!

In the world of Pokémon, it is customary to allow one's child to partake in a journey alongside these amazing creatures called Pokémon. It is a journey of friendship and rivalries, triumph and failure, and self-discovery.

Today, Paul is preparing for his final exam in Trainer school, which is the gateway to a trainer's Pokémon Journey in Harbor Town. Paul's only Pokémon is Teddiursa, who has been his partner for just about his entire life.

"Alright Teddiursa, show me your scratch attack!" Teddiursa lunged forward and raked the tree stump with its claws in a vicious manner. "Follow it up with fury swipes!" Teddiursa's claws slashed swiftly at the stump, shearing off what remained of the bark. After practicing Teddiursa's moves for a while longer, both Paul and Teddiursa sat down for a break.

"Here, Teddiursa," said Paul, handing Teddiursa a small jar of honey. Paul turned his head and stared up through the canopy of branches, watching a small group of Pidove flitting to and fro. Sighing, Paul relaxed against the carpet of grass, "I can't believe today is our last day of school, Teddiursa. After today, we'll be able to go anywhere we want…," pausing, Paul laughs and adds, "well, if we pass the exam!" "Ursa!" Teddiursa chimed in.

"That's the spirit! Hmm… what time is it..?" Paul reached over into his bag and dug through it in search of his watch. Finding it, he sits up and notices that the time for his exam is sooner than he expected!

"Oh shoot, Teddiursa! We gotta go!" Jumping up, Paul grabs his bag roughly and throws it onto his back, then begins running towards town.

"C'mon!" Teddiursa sprints after his friend at full speed with intermittent shouts of "Ur! Sa!"

* * *

><p>Upon reaching the school, Paul noticed that most of his classmates were still gathering at the practice field, where Pokémon battles between the students are normally held. '<em>Phew, at least this means I'm not late<em>!' Paul thinks. Paul jogs the last short distance over to the field with Teddiursa in tow, searching the crowd of students for his friends, Jack and Melanie.

"Hey, Paul, I'm over here!" Amid the group of students, Paul reeled around 180 degrees to find himself face to face with Melanie, or, just about. Melanie was slightly shorter than Paul and she had bright red hair, as well as freckles. Her hazel eyes had a way of peering into your his eyes and sifting through the information just behind them. Or at least that's the way Paul thought of it. Melanie used her intellect to battle defensively more often than fighting offensively.

"Hi, Melanie, I didn't see you there." Paul confessed apologetically.

"It's not like I'm difficult to pick out in a crowd," replied Melanie, "my hair is pretty noticeable."

"Sorry, Melanie, I guess I'm just blind." Paul joked, not wanting to point out her vertical impairment.

"I'll let it slide this time." Melanie replied without joking.

"Look at you two love birds chirping away," said a voice nearby.

"Hello, Jack." Both Paul and Melanie said in unison.

Jack was a little bit _taller_ than Paul, and had black hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was also very tan because Jack spent most of his time outside fishing. When Jack wasn't fishing he was going around teasing people and making lame jokes. It was because of this that earned him the nickname of Jack the Joker, despite his lack of legitimate humor.

"We aren't love birds, dummy," growled Melanie at Jack. Jack smiled broadly and shrugged, then came to stand by the two of them. Teddiursa pulled on Paul's pant leg and pointed to where the teacher was standing. Mrs. Johnson was signaling for all the children to move closer together so that she could explain the exam in more detail than she had before.

"Alright, can everybody hear me?" muffled voices were heard along with a few "yes, ma'am"s,

"Okay, so, as you all know, today is the final day of Trainer school," some whoops and whistling, "Yes, yes, but it all depends on this final exam!" Mrs. Johnson was a nice old lady, but she was not what you'd call coordinated. She shifted her weight from side to side and seemed precariously close to toppling over; however, she did not.

"For this exam, each of you who do not already have his or her own Pokémon will choose a random Pokéball from this box, and that will be your partner for the day. Those of you that _do_ have your own Pokémon will battle another student who has had his or her Pokémon for a period of time as well. After everyone is ready, we will number off into two separate groups, and this number will determine who you battle for your exam. Oh, and I'm sorry, before that you will already be sorted into a group depending on whether you have a Pokémon already or not. Remember, winning or losing does not matter as much as basic battling skills, but it does count for some points!" Here she paused and searched the crowd of young trainers for understanding, which was surprisingly widespread, and then continued,

"Each teacher of the school here will be the judge of a few different matches. Please, let us now separate and number off! Students with Pokémon stay here and students without Pokémon move over there!" While the students, including Melanie, were picking Pokéballs from the box, Jack stayed and said,

"I hope I get to face you, Paul. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"Sure," agreed Paul, "but you wouldn't battle me today, because you don't have your own Pokémon. Besides, Teddiursa and I have been partners for a long time, and we'll have an advantage over you because of that." Jack nodded, saying,

"But, my friend, I do have my own Pokémon today."

"You're joking."

"I am not."

"You've never showed me any Pokémon of yours before!" said Paul. Jack took the bag off his back and set it on the ground, rummaging through it.

"Aha! Here it is!" Triumphantly, Jack pulled a net ball from his pack.

"It might be true that I only just caught this Pokémon, but it's strong; it took me nearly an hour to catch it by myself!

"Well, let's see it!" Paul said excitedly. Teddiursa voiced his agreement.

"It'll have to wait; we have to number off now!" Melanie interrupted as she finished her short trip to the box and back.

"Okay, let's number off now! We'll start with you Alan. You will be number one, and you, Elaine, will be number two. And you," said Mrs. Johnson, all the way until sixteen, which was the number of students who did not have their own Pokémon, and to ten, which was the number of students who _did _have their own Pokémon.

"Now I'll determine whom you battle," mumbled Mrs. Johnson, already scribbling numbers furiously. Soon after she began writing, Mrs. Johnson shouted out the number assignments. Jack and Paul exchanged disappointed glances; they weren't assigned to battle. Instead, Paul was going to battle a girl called Diana.

Paul had no clue what she might have, but he was confident he and Teddiursa would pass the class, victory or no victory. Though, Paul still hoped that he would win.

Paul and Diana shook hands in front of a male teacher Paul had never studied under before, and then they both walked to opposite ends of a roughly hewn battle circle.

"Ready?" asked the teacher. Paul nodded confidently and Diana said, "Ready!"

"Then let the match begin!" The teacher waved a white flag absurdly to signal the beginning of the battle.

"Go, Teddiursa!"

"Ursa!" Teddiursa said.

Diana whipped a Pokéball high into the air above the arena, and shouted,

"It's time to Roggenrola!" Paul face-palmed himself and thought, '_Did she _really_ just say that_?'

"Roggenrola!" it shouted excitedly as it materialized on the field. '_Oh shoot,' _thought Paul, '_my attacks won't be that effective against this one'._

"Use tackle attack, Roggenrola!" instructed Diana. Roggenrola immediately charged; however, it was a very slow attack, and Teddiursa easily dodged it.

"Scratch it now, Teddiursa!" Teddiursa pounced onto the Roggenrola's retreating back and raked his claws down its rocky back. The attack did next to no damage, and Roggenrola shook Teddiursa off and turned around waiting for a new command.

"Tackle again!" Roggenrola attacked as commanded, and once again Teddiursa dodged it. As the Roggenrola passed Teddiursa, Paul said,

"Try knocking it down, Teddiursa!" Teddiursa jumped and landed harder than he had before on the Roggenrola's back, causing it to topple forward due to its own momentum. Despite the tumble, Roggenrola was hardly damaged at all, and Teddiursa lost his own balance and sprawled out on the ground. Faster than Paul thought possible, the Roggenrola rolled over and tackled Teddiursa while he was just getting up.

"Hang in there, Teddiursa," Paul yelled, "Try fury swipes this time!" Teddiursa bravely jumped up and scratched furiously at the Roggenrola's face, managing to damage it more than Diana had anticipated, and prompting a new command from her as well.

"Use harden!" Roggenrola's rocky body gleamed as the surface meshed together tighter than it had been before.

"And now, tackle!" Roggenrola slammed into Teddiursa full force, knocking it to the ground in what looked like the end of the match.

"You can do it, Teddiursa, please, get up!" Paul yelled, hoping to inspire Teddiursa to keep fighting. Teddiursa lay still.

Suddenly, and against the odds, Teddiursa rose from the ground, panting heavily. Teddiursa's right paw began to glow and pulsate with a white aura.

"Teddiursa, what is that?" Paul asked, mostly to himself. Teddiursa turned and nodded,

"Urr-sa!" Paul understood immediately, thanks to his many years with Teddiursa, that through sheer will power, Teddiursa had learned a new, powerful move.

"Go for it!" Paul shouted just as Diana realized what was going on, shouting,

"Harden, quickly!" Teddiursa lunged as Roggenrola's body began hardening even more. Teddiursa's glowing paw made contact with Roggenrola square in the middle of its body, sending it crashing to the ground, its single eye blinking rapidly before going out in a cold faint.

"Roggenrola, are you okay?" Diana cried out, rushing to the aid of her downed Pokémon.

"This match is over; victory goes to Paul and his Teddiursa!" Said the teacher officially, and then added, "by the way, I believe that move Teddiursa just used is called Return. It's more powerful the more the Pokémon likes you, and from that display I'd say you and Teddiursa are very close. Well done, both of you!" Then he addressed both Diana and I. "Both of you pass!"

"Yee-eahh!" I whooped, jumping skyward.

"Teddiursa!" Teddiursa celebrated tiredly.

"Would you like to rest in your Pokéball, Teddiursa?" Paul asked,

"Urr..!" Teddiursa replied, yawning. Paul took out Teddiursa's Pokéball and returned him into it.

"That was a great match, Paul," Diana said, walking up to Paul and shaking his hand, "I didn't think you could pull off those normal type moves against my Roggenrola, but you did it! You're going to be a really well known trainer someday, and when you are, we'll have to have a rematch!" She smiled and walked away before I could thank her and accept her challenge. _Oh well, I've passed_!

*cue end theme*

xD

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it! I wrote this up a while ago, and have no idea where it will go after this. Maybe you could give me some suggestions if you liked it enough to see where it might go. Thank you for taking the time to read my work!<p>

~ Shimura Seiji


End file.
